gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenshi Hinanawi (Another)
Tenshi, or less headache inducingly known as Tenco, is presumably one of the alternate universe self of Tenshi Hinanai that took refugee inside of her when their world was accidentally crashed into each other thanks to Yukari's desperate attempt to undone the damage done to her own world. She ended up participating in the Origin War, first as ordered by Yukari to retrieve the key for herself, and later as a part of the Counter Corps. Design and Overview 'Appearance' Tenco is a young girl of typical height for a far east teenage girl, with shoulder-length blue hair and red eyes. She wears a white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar and a black skirt. She also wears something resembling a long apron over her dress. The apron has a rainbow-patterned rectangular fabric link around it, and she also wears a black hat decorated with two imitation peaches and leaves in one side. 'Personality' Somewhat bratty, but usually means well. She is definitely not the type to easily give up on things she pursue and will not stop for anything after she set her goal. Despite being her father’s successor, she does not really have the desire to be an emperor, or to be in any position requiring too much responsibility, actually. She really just wanted to be free, free from all bindings around her, free to do what she wished to do. That is why she’s generally more interested in the adventure that lies beyond her, than about anything else. She was in it for the entire thing motivated by nothing more than her drive to go on an adventure. Well, that was still just one reasoning about why she didn’t really like being the next emperor. Truth is she never believed that she could handle such a responsibility. She is actually has a case of inferiority complex, and needs to cling to others to keep on going. It was not really apparent before, but this shifted for the worse when she's stuck in Tenshi's mind. She's a cheerful, optimistic person that always believes the best about others, but at times, this belief could count as being delusional due to her naivety. 'Powers & Equipment' Fencing Prowess ' She is quite skilled in the art of swordfighting, and can keep up to most people, and even fare well enough against supernaturally empowered sword users or monsters, somewhat. She’s also quite agile, as a completely normal human. Pyromancy ' Tenshi is able to use simple fire magic to harm her enemies. Despite her lack of mastery, she can use this ability in a myriad of creative ways when she's bothered to think about it. Simple Healing ' Tenshi has learned several basic healing spells, but it's nothing really amazing. She can mend smaller wounds completely, but the more severe the wound is, the less effective her spells will be. Sword Formation ' Tenshi is able to create swords from crystals and jewels, and she can form the jewel required from the life energy/qi around her (but swords made from a preexisting jewel would be stronger than ones made as a qi construct). She can only manage to create one at a time though, as making more than one means that she won’t be able to maintain them physically for long. Biography In an unknown era, a young girl named Tenshi Hinanawi lived. She was the next in line to be the emperor, succeeding her father who was already quite old. But everyone was quite skeptical about her capability to be a good successor to him, as she wasn’t really acting much like a proper heir to the throne. Her caretaker and close friend, Iku Nagae, suggested that the king should send Tenshi into the outside world with her supervision, as a way to prove her worth as the next ruler. Despite initially being unsure, the king finally agreed with Iku’s proposal, and thus, the journey of the young girl began. Along the way, she met a lot of different people, exotic creatures, and beautiful places, and even new companions. Though, something weird started to happen. She was getting visions of places she hadn’t visited, people she hadn’t met, and items she hadn’t seen. Most of these visions also involved someone who looked like an older version of her, and an unknown place called “Gensokyo”. And as time went on, the vision started to become more and more brutal, almost becoming like a recurring nightmare for her. Who was that person that looked like her? What was this “Gensokyo” actually is? Before any of that was able to be answered, her adventure abruptly ended for an unknown reason. That was all that she could remember. Pathway to Origin Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery Tenco regained her consciousness in the midst of an unknown white room, where she oversaw the conversation held between two people that looked quite similar to her, all while herself barely able to remember who or from where she was. At first she decided to hide her presence to the two, but later on, she made herself apparent to the two, introducing herself, just as a woman named Yukari Yakumo appeared. She had no idea about who was she and what did she talk about, but she remembered that the two other Tenshi, who immediately attacked her. For some unknown reason, she felt an immediate attachment to Tenshi, but she couldn't explain it, and regarded it as her thinking weird. Later on, she came face to face with a certain being that called herself "Shadow", who looked suspiciously similar to herself. The "Shadow" then proceeded to show everything about herself and her current situation, including her recurring nightmares, which managed to break her down. She was then guided by the shadow to put her entire frustration to Tenshi, the one that the shadow blamed to be the cause of her misery. With that in her mind, she attempted to try finding a way to get out of Tenshi, even convincing another alternate self of Tenshi named Amato to follow and help her. Her attempt was cut short when the two of them, still without a body, were transported into another place by Yukari. There, Yukari revealed the actual truth of her world to Tenco, who was still with the impression that she could still return to her world somehow. The words broke the last remaining hope that she had, until Yukari offered to help her and giving her a body, in exchange of Tenco's assistance in claiming an object called "The Key of Origin". Having no other options left, Tenco agreed, and then she, along with Amato, was given a single body by Yukari, and sent immediately afterwards into the Inner Periphery after some briefing. On the battle against the Madara, Amato decided to take over Tenco's body to help her utilize her superior combat ability better, which Tenco didn't object to, at first. It was when she noticed Tenshi (who was still in the control of her alternate self) that her desire to defeat her resurfaced. Tenco forcefully took over from Amato, then immediately went after Tenshi, immediately assaulting her. Tenshi was leagues above her though, and in several seconds, Tenco was defeated. When she told her about the reason she attacked her, "Tenshi" smiled, and convinced her that she was not Tenshi, and the real Tenshi was nowhere near what she described. To prove her statement, the "Tenshi" tried to bring the real Tenshi into the surface for Tenco to judge for herself. During her short time together with her, Tenco was convinced that Tenshi was indeed was a decent person, though, she started to cling more and more into her being. Arc 4: The Pathway of Origin Immediately after waking up from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Tenco realized that Amato was not with her anymore, and struggled to search her in the Rejected World. What she found disturbed her. Tenshi, who looked plain ''wrong, ''yet very familiar for an unknown reason, was killing Gengetsu right in front of her eyes. She tried her best to reject the truth, while Tenshi prepared herself to attack her. The sudden appearance of Reimu saved her though, and she proceeded to bring her along into the Aeon spaceship, where the two had some small talk before Tenco wandered around. Later on, she met Arthuria, and asked her about the entire situation. After her explanation and Reimu's conversation with her, Tenco was convinced that Tenshi was only either misguided or possessed by something, and thus, she made it her resolve to save her. Quotes TBA Trivia *She can cook well and is somewhat desperate about love, according to the side material of her source. *Her pyromancies are based from Dark Souls mainly. *When the plan of killing Tenshi off at the end of Arc III was scrapped, she was the character that got affected the most by the change of plan. Category:Characters